Sorpresa, sorpresa
by starsinmymind
Summary: One-shot. De camino a una escena del crimen, la detective Kate Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle mantenían una pequeña discusión al tener algunas diferencias sobre un tema que para él resultaba muy interesante. Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era que en aquel momento se llevarían una gran sorpresa al terminar con un encuentro inesperado.


_**Woooh, este primer día de clases volviendo de vacaciones no trabajamos mucho en la escuela, por tal motivo los maestros decidieron no dejarnos tareas. Y como no tengo mucho que hacer... Pues aquí me tienen.**_

_**Bueno... Este fic es una tremenda locura que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio hace ya casi un año, que por alguna extraña razón no me había atrevido a publicar. O tal vez... sólo tal vez porque supera mis limites de demencia (no estoy muy segura).**_

_**Hace tiempo mi hermana hurtó mi celular, encontrándose con esta pequeña historia y no me había dado cuenta de que la estaba leyendo hasta que oí sus carcajadas, así que quiero pensar que no se aburrirán al leerla, a menos de que ella se estuviera burlando (cosa que también creo muy probable).**_

_**En fin, aviso desde ahora que no tendrá continuidad. Será un simple one-shot.**_

_**Eso todo... ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

La gente iba y venía de todos lados aquella tarde de junio. Un nuevo asesinato había sido presenciado en las calles de Nueva York a plena luz del día. Las personas corrían alteradas por lo que había ocurrido sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para salvar a aquel muchacho.

Un solo disparo había bastado para acabar con la vida de George Thompson, el hijo menor de una de las familias más reconocidas en la ciudad. Y como siempre, el equipo de la 12th estaba puestísimo para hacer su trabajo.

Castle y Beckett iban de camino hacia la escena del crimen teniendo, sin poder evitar, una pequeña discusión sobre un tema que Castle había sacado hace ya varias horas.

-Claro que he oído hablar de eso, Castle, pero obviamente no son idénticos... Habrá similitudes entre ambas personas pero jamás serán iguales a menos de que sean gemelos, pero... fuera de eso, no existe ninguna persona que sea idéntica a otra.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero yo se que en algún lugar del mundo tengo un gemelo, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre -aclaró- y tú también tienes la tuya.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, bajaron del coche y avanzaron un poco por la calle hasta que Castle recordó que no llevaba su teléfono.

-Beckett, préstame las llaves del coche, olvidé mi teléfono en el asiento.

-No lo necesitarás. Vamos ya, que estamos llegando tarde...

-Voy por él rápido, por favor, que tal que si a Alexis se le ocurre llamarme por algo importante, o la editorial, no podría contestar -le dijo para ver si la convencía.

La detective se quedó pensando un momento y se dio cuenta de que Castle tenía razón. Alexis lo llamaba de vez en cuando al estar en horas de trabajo y luego ella veía cómo él tenía que irse.

-Rápido -le dijo entregándole las llaves- te esperaré del otro lado.

Beckett se entretuvo observando a la multitud de gente que iba y venía mientras esperaba. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, algunas personas empujaban a otras para abrir paso, y así poder seguir su camino.

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

-Claro, yo misma pregunte la dirección... estamos cerca, sólo que con tanta gente no puedo ver muy bien -decía la mujer- Espérame aquí, iré a preguntar si alguien sabe por donde queda el set.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

-Aja... como si fuera a tardar una eternidad como alguien que conozco -jugó con él, haciendo que su compañero frunciera el ceño.

La mujer se perdió entre la multitud gente mientras que su compañero la esperaba, y por unos largos minutos él se distrajo observando una tienda en donde vendían artesanía, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él. Giró repentinamente y entonces la vio, aunque un poco diferente.

-Hey, ¿tan rápido encontraste el set? Que hasta te dio tiempo de cambiar de vestuario.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó ella confundida- ¿No traías otra ropa antes?... -señaló su atuendo- No importa -hizo otro gesto con su mano restándole importancia- Al menos hubieras avisado que ya habías ido por el teléfono, así no te habría estado esperando. Anda, vamos, los chicos nos están esperando.

-¿Los chicos? ¿Tan rápido te hiciste amiga de los otros actores?

-Castle, ¿te sientes bien?... No estoy para tus jueguitos en este momento, tenemos un caso que resolver, y mientras más rápido vayamos con Lanie para que nos informe, más rápido podremos ir a investigar.

-¿Qué...? Espera, espera, espera... ¿Quién es Lanie? Y... ¿Por qué me llamas Castle?

-Porque ese es el apellido que te pusiste... ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres que te diga Rodgers?

-Stana ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?

-¿Stana?... Castle, no me estés cambiando el nombre que no me hace mucha gracia.

-No me estés cambiando el nombre, tú.

-Hey, por fin encontré el set... está a unas cuantas calles de aquí, será mejor que nos apresuremos -dijo ella mientras cruzaba la calle para alcanzarlo.

-¿No íbamos allá enfrente?... Oye, ¿te cambiaste de ropa?... Te ves muy sexy -dijo Castle alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Qué?... Es la misma de hace un rato. El que se cambió de ropa fuiste tú... -dijo ella, señalándolo.

-Nooo. Es la misma que me puse esta mañana, Beckett.

-¿Beckett? ¿Quién es Beckett?

-¿Cómo que quién?... ¡Pues tú!... ¿O es que acaso decidiste cambiar tu apellido?

-Nate, ¿te sientes bien? Creo que dejarte soló entre tanta gente te afectó.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Nate... En ocasiones te llamo así, es más corto que decir Nathan.

-No me llamo Nathan, Beckett... ¿qué te fumaste? -preguntó él y ella tiró de su cabello al escuchar aquello.

-Estos días has estado muy extraño, pero hoy rematas, Castle... En serio.

-¡Que no soy Castle!

-Ajá... y yo no soy Beckett. Soy Nikki Heat -dijo irónica.

-Ya decía yo que estabas extraña... ¿Quieres ensayar la escena del beso entre Nikki y Rook ? -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Basta, Castle!... -exclamó y tiró de su oreja- Ya te dije que no estoy para juegos, tenemos que trabajar.

-Aaay... Me vas a arrancar la oreja... ¡Sueltaaa! -pidió tratando de apartar la mano de Beckett- Jamás me habías lastimado esta parte de mi anatomía ¿Qué te está pasando, Stana?

-¡Que no soy Stana!

-Manzanas... Manzanas... Beckett ¡Manzanas!

-¿Manzanas?

-¡Manzanaaas! -gritó y logró zafarse de aquel jalón de cabello, para después, sobarse la cabeza.

-Nathan, esto sí que es extraño... Es la primera vez que no te "acomodas" el cabello de esa forma peculiar que tienes de hacerlo.

-No soy Nathan. En serio que esto es más extraño que aquella vez que... Mejor ni te digo. ¿Por qué me llamas Nathan? Si en estos dos años llevamos de conocernos siempre me has dicho Castle.

-¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡Nos acabamos de conocer hace tres meses!

-Estás lo... -comenzó a decir, pero decidió cambiar la frase- tú no eres Beckett... ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó él, muy confundido.

-Detective Kate Beckett. Policía de Nueva York... ¿Quién eres tú?

-Nathan Fillion. Actor canadiense, y estoy aquí con mi compañera que por lo visto podría ser tu gemela.

-Esto es imposible... -se dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Beckett no le contestó, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Castle un poco sorprendida, eso que estaba pasando no podía ser real. Esperó tres tonos hasta que por fin él contestó.

-Castle, ¿en dónde diablos estás?

-No vas a creer esto, pero... Encontré a tu gemela perdida -le dijo con algo de emoción en su tono.

-Oh, ¿en serio?... -contesto irónica- pues déjame decirte que yo también. Tengo a tu gemelo justo enfrente de mí... Y por supuesto que esto no es real, tiene que ser un sueño.

-¿En dónde estás?

-Estoy enfrente, donde te dije que esperaría.

-Voy para allá -dijo y cortó y la comunicación- Ven conmigo... -se dirigió ahora a la actriz.

Cuando cruzaron la calle, Castle jamás se imaginó que pasaría por un momento así, aquel sujeto era exactamente igual a él. Caminaron hasta llegar a ellos y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, seguían observándose cada quien a su manera.

Castle movía la cabeza creyendo que su "gemelo" haría lo mismo como en las películas, pero eso no pasó, y Nathan lo miraba entre extrañado y sorprendido por ver que existía una persona igual a él.

Beckett y Stana de igual forma estaban sorprendidas. El parecido era exacto. Nadie de los presentes sabía que decir. Aquello no podía ser real, era como una de esas películas de ficción en donde los personajes se encontraban por cosas del destino o lo que fuera que rigiera al universo y después tuvieran que cumplir una misión.

Por unos minutos estuvieron en silencio hasta que una persona chocó ligeramente con Beckett, haciendo que reaccionara.

-Bueno... Nosotros... Tenemos que ir a trabajar... -habló Beckett, señalando el edificio que estaba a pocos metros.

-Resolveremos un asesinato -les dijo Castle en tono bajo, como si fuera un secreto.

-¡Vaya! Nosotros también -comentó Nathan- sólo que el nuestro es ficticio.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Beckett.

-Interpretaremos a Nikki Heat y a Jameson Rook en las películas basadas en los libros de un famoso escritor... Tenemos que irnos ya, estamos llegando tarde. Fue un gusto conocerlos...

Se despidieron los actores y comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Castle y Beckett entraban por un momento en shock, quedándose en silencio durante varios segundos. Y hasta un rato después, pudieron reaccionar.

-¡¿Que interpretarán a quién?! -se preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, mirándose con cara de espanto.

* * *

_**Emm... Con este pequeño fic me arriesgo a recibir todo tipo de comentarios... :$**_


End file.
